


Iced

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Christmas cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Christmas cookies.

With a steady hand, Al drew two circles, colouring Scorpius's normally pink cheeks bright red.

"Now, the buttons." James squeezed drops of blue-tinted icing in a trail down the centre of Scorpius's chest. 

"Why did I agree to this?" Scorpius said with a pout that quickly turned to a moan when James slipped his sugary thumb between Scorpius's lips.

Al bent down and licked a wide stripe through the green icing that hid Scorpius's nipple. "Because now we're going to eat you up."

"We told you that you'd enjoy Muggle baking." James grinned then sucked Scorpius's cock into his mouth.


End file.
